The present invention relates to a system for making payments for transactions, and more particularly to a system for a person having a deposit account with a bank to make payments for transactions with use of a bank card issued by the bank.
Payments for transactions are presently made chiefly with use of cash, checks, credit cards, etc. Although payments can be made most reliably with cash, checks and credit cards are frequently used in view of the risk of carrying a large amount of cash and the convenience that transactions can be performed without cash. However, since the payments with checks and credit cards for transactions must eventually be executed at banks or credit companies, such financial institutions, especially banks, require a larger amount of labor for carrying out a greater amount of clerical work for payments with an increase in the amount of such credit transactions. Further when checks and credit cards are used at the payment counter of stores and supermarkets, there arises another problem in that the clerk is unable to offer satisfactory service to many customers owing to congestion because checks and such cards take a considerable period of time for handling.